


Gray

by Serai



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Humiliation, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Gray

.  
In a different world, he does not mock her, but sees her with compassion, and is kind. In a different world, he does not claim to know her, but asks after her health, pleased to see her on his friend’s arm. In a different world, she is not a thing to be played with.

But she does not live in a different world. She lives in this one, and he sees not a woman but a toy, and Ethan does not defend her. She looks at his rose-petal skin and bored, catlike eyes, and knows the end will come soon.

.


End file.
